


Ing

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:IngFandom:Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic:The RochesSummary:Anya isn't like other people.





	Ing

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade.

**Password:** showme


End file.
